


In The Middle of Winter, I Am Left with My Anger and Your Last Words

by BoostSpoon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Meda you should leave if you don't want to cry, No Happy Ending Fest, Now let me gift this work to you Ara, Take away my tag privileges pls, alt reality! george, cryptid AU, hehehe 1 hour and over 1.3k words hell yeah, immortal!dream, thanks to Ara again! Truly!, ya stinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoostSpoon/pseuds/BoostSpoon
Summary: "Only if you promise to be here when I return." To which George is grateful Dream has already turned to walk into the thick shadowy woods. Glad that George didn't have to lie to Dream. Promising things like that were a form of deceit. And George has already spun his web of lies.He only regrets that Dream must get stuck in it. That is the price tangling the threads of love.~~Dream has lived his life with secrets. His most guarded being his face. He decides to finally confide to George about it, not realizing George had secrets of his own that were just as big. But were they so big that he had to leave Dream alone in a dangerous world with a dying fire and a letter, vanishing without a trace? Were they?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	In The Middle of Winter, I Am Left with My Anger and Your Last Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saarhua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saarhua/gifts).



> Hello! Spoon here! Here's a short drabble that I wrote for tbhurlame's Cryptid AU! I'm working on it, but I've never had the inspo to write a ficlet for it, but I did this night! This wouldn't have been possible without the beautiful words of my good friend, Ara (who will be gifted this, I just have to get their AO3 >:T), who wrote the beginning segment (up to "Promise."). I wrote the rest. Took roughly 20 minutes (not to brag /j). 
> 
> (P.s Kota if you read this, I _will_ die (of happiness))
> 
> Update schedule in the end notes, besties! Happy Valentine's Day! 
> 
> Thanks to the homies. Again, you know who you are ;)

"You'll hate me," the blonde muttered into the still air. 

"Dream," The heterochromic man tsked, taking his companion’s cold hand within his own cold hand, "I won't." 

Hesitation lingered in his heart. Dream was scared of potentially ruining how George saw him; even his endless assurance wasn't enough confirmation. The face was something he protected dearly. 

Dream’s head tilted up, meeting George's keen eyes. "Promise?" 

"Promise."

Dream is about to unmask himself, letting the warmth George created with their hands pressed together fade as his friend slips his hand from his own. Seconds away from revealing his only sigil for anonymity, to a man he has barely known (a year or two is a relatively small time to know someone if you’ve lived as long as he has). And George is about to witness it. The boy is trying to contain his excitement (truly, he is), but this was huge to not just him. But for their friendship, too. 

Dream was always a man who loved his secrets, George learned, despite having an easy, relaxed persona. He kept them as viciously guarded and fiercely protected as the brunette did his own. Every time George would ask about how things worked in his world, Dream merely gave him a half-truth or ignored him in favor of doing chores. George learned early on not to push it, for Dream never did that to him.

The elder boy starts to feel the chill of the cold Elodon night (and the promise of seeing a new side of his friend/ housemate) start to set in as the fire starts to die. Sputtering little embers that turned from gold to a withered black ashy mess. George curses as he rubs his hands together and faces his palms toward the fire in a last attempt to keep the warmth from disintegrating. It is Dream who slices a nugget of sensibility and rational amidst George's panic. 

"I can go gather some more umber. I shouldn't be long." George is about to protest, but instead moves from his kneeling stance by the dying flames and grips Dream's sleeve. Handing him his trusty ax, silently telling him to be safe with a squeeze on his hand. Dream squeezes back as if to say _I'll be back. Don't you know it._ And George knows he will return. But George won't be around to see him. 

"Hey," George calls to Dream, softly as to not disturb the creatures of the night. Loud enough to make the faceless man's head turn, tilting in waiting. George licks his lips, choosing his last words carefully, "Be safe out there. Come home to me, yeah?" 

To which Dream smiles (or, at least, sounds like he is. It's hard to tell due to the shadows obscuring his visage) and replies with "Only if you promise to be here when I return." To which George is grateful Dream has already turned to walk into the thick shadowy woods. Glad that George didn't have to lie to Dream. Promising things like that were a form of deceit. And George has already spun his web of lies.

He only regrets that Dream must get stuck in it. That is the price tangling the threads of love.

Grabbing his map, food, and other items, George looks at the fire. Debating on whether or not to extinguish it, but in the end decides to leave it. Dream would need it more than him. 

George slips into the cool night, his breath turning to ice shards and twinkling on the frozen dirt. He takes one look, leaving his envelope with his final words in weeks old ink. And sets off on his journey, not once looking back. Fearing he may go back if he did.

⚞🎕⚟

Dream knocks at the door, begging George to let him in. Getting cold and weary, he decides to press against the door, noticing it pushed open with little effort. 

"George? Are you there?" He sets his collection of sticks in the wood-basket as he eyes the fire still burning, nearly extinguished completely. Dream snaps a few of the tiniest twigs and throws the pieces in the fire, successfully feeding it as it grows brighter than before. 

_Good enough_ , Dream thinks as he searches the house, looking everywhere for his friend. "George? _George?_ Where are you, man? You left the fire on!" Dream chuckles anxiously at the silence, hoping that the heterochromic man would reveal himself. Yet, still, there is only silence. Dream fidgets with his fingers pacing in front of the fireplace. 

"Damn it George! Where did you _go?_ " Dream searches more frantically now, triple-checking spots he's already checked, still no sign of his friend. "This isn't funny.."

The blonde is searching in the kitchen when he finds it. An envelope with one word written in George's half-looped scrawl: _Dream_. Gingerly he takes it (and pockets the Gapple, as they called the Golden Delicious here, it was propped against), and proceeds to read the letter:

_Dream,_

_First things first: I'm sorry. I am a liar. I lied to you. If you're reading this, you are seeing the remnants of my lies falling into place, coming together one final time to tell you the truth I could never tell you myself._

_I'_ _ve had dreams recently. Beautiful dreams of a well and a field with trees of green. I can see all the colors in my dreams. How do you handle it so well, the brightness of them? The intensity? Is it due to the fact that you were born in it, or is it because you_ are _the persona of intensity itself? I may never know that answer. I think I was never meant to know that answer._

_Just as I was never meant to know you. But I'm glad I did._

_But we're getting off track. The short version is that I fell in love. I love someone who I think I was never meant to meet. But, in that same token, I am also in love with you. Yet, I knew I was never meant to stay with you. I hope you understand. I need you to understand. But, if you don't (or even want to), I won't blame you. I will never blame you. I love you too much to do that._

_I have to save him. He's stuck. No one will help him, so I must save him selfishly. Like I did with you._

_I_ _only hope in time you will remember me to oblivion or forget about me like a game of_ Telephone, _due to only have this whisper of us for only a moment until your memories get jumbled and you forget who I, you, we, us really are._

_I wish I could tell this to you in person, but I love you, Dream. I always will. We'll never see each other again. I know that much. But, damned it be that I do. You are so much more than just a whisper to me. You're the very definition of infinity._

_Love, George._   
  
  


Dream rereads the words over and over, searing them into his mind like a hot brand. Squeezing the paper so hard in his grip, creases were formed. Creating faults in the paper that dipped and ebbed with the storm of the immortal's emotions. He throws the paper down on the counter, hot tears burning his eyes as his thoughts race like thoroughbreds. Dream goes outside at last, not wanting the words to hurt him anymore, and not wanting to admit that they do.

Dream takes in a breath and screams. Hurls hate into the air, his ragged breaths and spit turning into shards of cold hatred with every word that scratches off his tongue, burning his lungs with every inhale of frozen air. Turning his heart into a tundra and creating a blizzard of fury to encapsulate his loneliness and hurt.

He collapses to the ground, the frozen dirt providing a shoulder to cry on when no one else couldn't. Dream cries, feeling the tears freeze halfway down his cheeks, feeling so tired and weary from equal parts the cold and the fact he lost his entire world all at once. 

"I told you that you would hate me." Dream laughs bitterly. Tiredly. No one confirms or denies this. The immortal didn't expect anyone to.

⚞🎕⚟

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You made it to the end! Huzzah! Bravo!
> 
> Update Schedule here:  
> \- "Forget-Me-Not, in a Good Way" (Georgebur companion fic to "HaCWHDBoI") will be posted tomorrow!  
> \- "Dear Karl, Count Me In" Chapter 2 will be out between 2/19 and 2/24 (sorry for the long wait, besties! It's a pretty long chapter hehe. It'll be worth the wait, I promise!)
> 
> (New Fics after "F-M-N, iaGW" will be postponed until "Dear Karl, Count Me In" is complete. I want to give that my undivided attention. Expect more DNF and Karlnap content as well as Georgebur and SBI content too after that's finished!)
> 
> Anyways, besties! That's all I have so far. As always, if you liked the stories, don't forget to give kudos and comment! It's totally free and you can always change your mind later!
> 
> Come scream at me on Twitter (@/boostspoonlive) and Tumblr (@/boost-spoon) if you want! Bye besties!! See you tomorrow and I hope you had a good Valentine's Day!


End file.
